User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Bob Rivers -- NEW Song! Bob has GREAT new song for Al Gore: Another Bob Rivers Twisted Tune: Al Gore's Traveling Global Warming Show I think it's cool that the song will start playing when you click the link above -- a A "must have" for the Al Gore page. Is there any way to clean up the link so it looks like a regular external link with custom text? --OHeL 12:19, 7 March 2007 (UTC) MAKE Flickr Photoset The guys from MAKE took some great shots on the Colbert Report set: http://www.flickr.com/photos/pmtorrone/tags/colbertreport/ --El Payo 07:20, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :WOW! Sweet!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Chaniqua/Fernando Thanks for the clarification. At first glance of the page setup I thought it was Jack Daniels speaking on your behalf. :) --OHeL 02:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Representatives I used the cheat sheet over at wikip*dia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/110th_United_States_Congress --El Payo 22:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Master of Ceremonies Haha, whoops. I didn't realize there was only one. I will be like France and concede defeat before the battle even starts. Are there any areas that seem to be lacking in admins?--Lewser 19:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) oh cap'n, my cap'n By the way, between Wicked and Obamamamamia! (to say nothing of Jesus Camp and others I won't name for fear of making too long a list), I think you've earned this: Let us all rise for the official swearing in, followed by the club themesong: Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I can fly higher than an eagle. for yooooou are the wiiiiind beneath my wings. You may now kiss whomever you want (the #1 prerogative for all drama queens/kings).--thisniss 18:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I didn't go ahead and put it in your AYNTK because I feel all truly great honors deserve the opportunity to be refused. huzzah!--thisniss 18:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hey, sorry I've been gone so long, The pressures of higher education, new job, and a vicious World of Warcraft addiction (which, i must add, I haven't fully kicked yet) drove me away. But I've been watching the site evolve, and its looking really good. I just saw some vandalism go on this morning and decided I need to break the "In case of Emergency" glass over my syscop mustache and become a hero again. I can't guarantee that I'll be around as much as before, but hopefully I'm back for good.--Lewser 17:51, 6 March 2007 (UTC) username question I put this up on the admin board talk. I also - by accident, as part of a test to see if I could, reserved the primary name I was concerned about. Since this turned out to be open, I grabbed a couple more (which I can give you via email). I locked the one user page to editing, but figured we could use the discussion page to talk about the issue if it got too wordy for the admin board. Anyways, at least I won't have to worry about that one (though I'm probably the only one who ever would worry/ was worrying)... lol.--thisniss 17:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Pages of the Month This award feels redundant to me. If you disagree, let me know why and we can start doing it. --MC Esteban 15:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Ice Cream haven't seen tonight's (last night's?) episode yet, but just say your notes and El Payo's updates to the Ice Cream entry. Was there an actual Formula 401 reference? Because if so... that's another "I Called It" for me! (read my first version of the article and you'll see what I mean) Of course, these days, it seems like everything is 400-series related, so it's not like I'm a visionary or anything. But still... it makes me excited to see the episode tomorrow morning (today?). --thisniss 08:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks For Fixing NYBK I completely overlooked the category. --El Payo 22:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :No problem, but I just posted something real quick, check it and change it to better fit your idea.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:33, 5 March 2007 (UTC) email check it. :)--thisniss 14:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Ronald Reagan page In trying to address some of the randomness on the Reagan page, I've added a section on "Trickle-down Economics". I've noticed we don't seem to have an article with this title. Am I missing something or have we ignored this most brilliant of economic policies? If so, I think we need one. I don't mind writing one if you think we need it - but I kinda like the start I made on the Reagan page and would probably use it. Removing it from the Reagan page, however, might slip that page back into more randomness. I'd love some advice on this. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 17:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Leo's Lyrics I see you created some new lyric pages for Obamamamamia! (Thanks!) FYI I got the source lyrics for "The Winner Takes it All" from Leo's too. I was thinking it would be neat to have the unauthorized musical lyrics on the lyrics Article tab, then have the source lyrics on the Discussion tab with credit given to Leo's Lyrics. Let me know your thoughts... --OHeL 11:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the kudos on the lyrics (and thank you to thisniss for the Tip of the Hat!). I used to write parody songs all the time when I was younger; then I got a house, a beer belly, and a family (yada yada yada...) and I hadn't written any in a while. It was neat to do it again. I've never spoofed a musical before, though (a new level of truthiness?) :I took a look at the Stephanie Miller site, and I see you are in the LA area. There's another DJ on the west coast, Bob Rivers, who spoofs songs . What I like is all his songs are available for free as streaming audio when you visit his site. His stuff is great (especially the Christmas songs). If you haven't heard Teddy The Red-Nosed Senator, it's a "must listen" (even out of season). As for the karaoke angle, let me work on that. I have some ideas. --OHeL 19:55, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore's Belly Is there any way I can get my "demon in Michael Moore's belly" page back. It wasn't that random, and it had a few good Stephen references. Jimmy Carter's Son I was reading that page on Jay-Z and it said that he was his son lol Thanks Cool, I was thinking of something for like Dr. Kissinger who has arrest warrants in courties, maybe a dispite what you may have heard such and such is not a war criminal lol, glad you like my work on the wantedpages. You're like the only admin person on here that ever talks to me on here and help me. I guess if you don't have a front page article on here no one helps or even bother to recognize your contributions lol, thanks again for all the help! --Colberican 21:39, 3 March 2007 (UTC) War Criminals Someone should make a tag for war criminals, what do you think?--Colberican 20:21, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Biographies Sure!--Colberican 21:01, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Appealing to Flogged Page (didn't know where else to put it) The page Marvel Comics is 100% truthfull. Go to a comic store, pick up a copy of Civil War #7 (by Marvel Comics) and go to page 8. On the bus in that panel is an advertisement by the Colbert Report. So, I feel it in my gut that this page should be on Wikiality. ~Turaga Dome Obamamamamia! I was on the fence on that. I did see other examples of "articles" that are also "dictionary words", but I'll be damned if I can find (or remember) the word I saw in the dictionary as an example (I just went through my browser history in three tabs -- the horses must have cleaned out the tubes already). No biggie -- I'll revert the edit. I am going to nominate Obamamamamia! as a Featured Word, though. On a related note, do you remember which edition of CR had the woman on who was claiming Obama wasn't black enough for black voters? I'd like to incorporate elements of that into the article but I need the air date. --OHeL 08:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm quite sure it aired during the break at least once. I'd look around Feb 20th or so for the original airing. Great stuff! '--Alethic Logic 15:17, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' GOP Tried to do a little something, but I was thinking, perhaps we could arrange the pictures in a four by three and then have the caption. Or something.Tourskin 05:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : No probs. My pleasure.Tourskin 05:43, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Dwight Schrute Works in the same office as Steve Carell, is he article worthy?--Slanderson 10:07, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Quayle Simply Irresistable!!!!!! Quayle Article Thanks for all the help. That article is gonna turn out just super. I'm gonna take some time to change the campaign button to read '08. If you wanna edit it, go ahead, I'm gonna be a while.--Slanderson 08:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) soviet Thanks, I just couldn't get the damn words right. Tourskin 06:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Multiple thanks First, a belated thanks for putting the "Wikiality.com Reporter" thingie on my user page. It needed a little something (like anything at all) to brighten it up. Also, thanks for fine-tuning the new 'Baby Jesus Cry' template I created, as found on the James Cameron page. On a related note, is there a place that lists all such templates? I dug around a bit to try to ensure I wasn't re-inventing the wheel. Hopefully I dug deep enough. Cheers, Careax 18:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) FrauColbert This photo mashup is making my brain sweat. Please explain it to me. Ouch, it hurts!